Alice's Adventures in Wonderland
by likeapenguin
Summary: Alice is kidnapped by Peter White and taken to Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

**Penguin:** "My first fanfic! Yaaay!" _* only me clapping *_

_* cricket chirping *_

**Penguin: **"Harsh, much... Anyway, Black, would you like to do the disclaimer?"

**Black:** *** **_snorts _**_* _**"H***, no. Ask White, b****."

**Penguin:** _* sigh * _"White..."

**White: **"Quinrose still has them."

**Penguin: **"Sadly..." _* sad face *_

**Black: **"Get on with it, b****!"

**Penguin: **_* eye roll * _"Ahem..."

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Role, We Go!**

"Alice!" a beautiful trilling voice called.

I turned around with a sigh.

"Will you help me with my hair? I'd like to look perfect." my sister, Lorina asked, blue eyes sparkling at the thought of marrying her love.

Sigh. "Sure, Lori. Up or down?" I asked, running my fingers through her long chestnut locks.

The she went on a rant about how she wanted "half of my hair up, half down".

Well, I suppose I should explain.

I'm Alice Liddell. My sister, Lorina Liddell, is marrying Alexander Kingsley, a wealthy young man that is heir to the large fortune of a prominent English family. Being a HnKnA fanfic, you'd expect me to be in love with him, right?

Well, not exactly.

You see, Alex _likes _me. Well, not so much likes, more like harasses.

He and Lorina had been going out, though, and the little, erm, _fascination_ he developed with a seventeen-year-old girl wouldn't really go down with the masses. So, he waits until Lorina is gone, harasses, kisses, cheats on Lorina with me, then threatens my life so I won't tell.

So, now you see my dilemma. I want to keep Lorina happy, being my favorite sister, yet I don't want to die.

"Alice?" Lorina said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "Were you even listening?"

"Lori, I-"

She cut me off. "Never mind, I'll just get Edith to do it." she waved me off sadly, referring to our younger sister.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to the backyard. The wedding was to be held on the Liddell estate, more specifically, the rose garden.

I sighed, again, and started walking through the maze. The hedges blocked out the mumble of guests.

"Hello, Alice." an all to familiar voice said pleasantly.

I froze. Turned around slowly.

There was Alex, raven hair shining in the summer sun, dark blue eyes glinting.

"H-hello," I said shakily as he walked towards me. He smirked at my trembling.

"Don't be afraid, Alice." he murmured softly, backing me into the vegetation behind me.

"St-stay away!" I warned, though my voice was fearful as he leaned down towards me.

"Alice-"

A small groan escaped his lips as I heard a dull "thud". He fell backwards, revealing a man with white hair, staring at him with red ayes showing the utmost loathing.

"Stay away from Alice!" he hissed in a deep, pleasant voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered to my savior, who I now realized had fuzzy, white bunny ears.

"I'm Peter White."he said happily, grabbing my hand. "Now, come with me, Alice!"

He whisked me onto his shoulder.

"H-hey, let me go!" I yelled, beating into his back and cursing the hedges' muffling ability.

"Please don't scream in my ear." he said with a small smile, small, round glasses glinting.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I shrieked, praying that my high soprano pleas were heard.

He chuckled. "No can do, my dear Alice. We must go down the rabbit hole!"

He turned a corner, and a large black hole appeared.

"Aaah, there it is!" he said over my shouts of perverted, bunny-eared kidnappers.

"Down the hole, we go!" he said merrily, jumping right in.

**Penguin:** _* sigh * _"Sucky chapter is sucky." _* heart-breaking frowny face *_

**Black: **"Yeah, it is."

**Penguin:** "Shut up..." _* sulks in corner_ *

**White:** _* sigh * _"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Penguin:** Hullo! Time for chapter two!

**White:** _* cough *_ Ahem!

**Penguin:** I don't own HnKnA, Quinrose does... _* sulks in corner *_

**Black:** _* rolls eyes * _Here's the story, bitches!

**Chapter Two: Pervy Rabbit!**

Well, falling down the hole was kinda' fun. It was really freeing, you know. Like I would finally be able to do something _fun_.

"This feels like flying!" I yelled joyously to Peter. He smiled.

"I suppose it does." he smiled again. "Alas, we cannot fall forever." He said it like he was sad.

Then, suddenly, a light shown from below. The bright whiteness blinded me as a strong sleepy feeling overtook me.

"Gah!"

I awoke on some hard, coarse ground, with Peter's concerned face hovering above me.

"Alice!" he said happily. He encased me in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Mmmph!" My cries of "Get off me, pervy rabbit!" were muffled into his red suit jacket.

"Here, Alice, drink this!" He held out a small crystal vial, multifaceted, with a small heart-shaped stopper holding the clear, blue liquid inside.

"How 'bout no." I scrambled back scaredly. I ran into a hard, escape-preventing wall.

"Please, Alice!"

"No!"

"Fine." he said simply. "I'll just have to make you." He grinned and tipped the liquid into his mouth.

"Wh-what?" I stammered as he closed the space between us and leaned down.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Why?" I whispered as he leaned forward with a full-cheeked grin.

Then, he kissed me. Not one of Alex's needy, demanding kisses. A loving, passionate one.

He prized my mouth open with the hand that had taken a firm hold on my chin, and pushed the liquid into my mouth, forcing me to drink it or drown.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." he said in a low voice after pulling away.

"W-what the hell!" I sputtered.

"See you later, Alice." His voice sounded farther away, and there was the sound of footsteps echoing around. I looked up to see him walking off through some large gates. "Let's meet again."

"Stupid, pervy, demanding, rabbit-man." I muttered angrily, squeezing the little vial in a pissed-off death grip.

I stood up slowly, still sore from the fall, and dusted myself off. My bride's maid dress was still intact, though. The floaty, sheer, pale red fabric was as beautiful as ever, and the dark red ballet flats were still silky and comfortable.

"Though, not exactly the best to walk through a forest in." I muttered, walking across the courtyard and eying the large, imposing forest beyond.

I walked through them, the golden afternoon sun making light patches in between the dark path. _What a wonderful place to be brought to after being kidnapped._ I thought sarcastically. I could feel the scowl on my face.

Finally, after several uneventful minutes of walking that would bore people, I arrived at a small clearing.

It was large, perfectly circular, and there was a small blue pond on the left side. Sighing, I walked over to it.

Now, a young girl was added to the reflection of the afternoon sky. She had long, chestnut hair and large turquoise eyes, partly hidden under bangs, and she was wearing a tired expression. She sighed.

A rustling from the forest brought me out of my reverie.

I whipped around, standing up. "Wh-who's there?" My eyes darted back and forth.

I remembered the small, red pocket knife strapped to my thigh, for times when Alex became forceful. I pulled it out clumsily.

"I-I'm warning you. If you come near me, I'll-" I warned shakily before I was cut off.

"You'll what, exactly?" a chipper voice said behind me. I whipped around, again to see a tall (well everyone's tall to my 4'10 stature), handsome, man, with shaggy brown hair, red eyes, and a creepy grin.

He had a long, gleaming sword pointed at me.

"Um, eat cereal?" I blurted out in a panic. The sword freaked me out, though not as much as the grin.

He laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Probably not," I said, nervously, with a shrug, still staring at the sword. "B-but I'm probably in a coma or hell or something, so I'm pretty sure I won't die."

He laughed again and, to my relief, sheathed his sword. "You must be a foreigner!" He strolled forward and extended a hand. "I'm Ace, the Knight of Hearts!"

**Penguin:** Yep, she meets Ace first!

**Black:** Why couldn't she have met me first, we could have had tons of fun. _* evil grin *_

**Penguin:** She's not getting raped, you perv!

**Black:** Fine, I have someone else in mind, anyway. _* stares at evilly *_

**Penguin: **_* dives behind White * _Save me!

**White:** I think I'll join you, Black. _* turns around and backs Penguin into a corner with Black *_

**Penguin: **Meh! Help me, Mr. Quacks!

_* purple duck walks in and kicks some Joker ass *_

**Penguin:** _* hugs Mr. Quacks * _Thank you!


End file.
